The Adopted Trio
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: It was a long and tragic war but Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Professor Snape wind up doing the inevitable and taking down the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Rated T for content. Don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

****I am now re posting this story. For some reason it is no longer on the site. I am sorry for the inconvenience and will have it all re posted by the end of this weekend. Thank you for being so patient and understanding my amazing readers. I have made some corrections to my past grammar errors as well. Please enjoy what I have up for now. :)

**The Adopted Trio**

Summery- Life couldn't be more defined! Returning to the wizarding world for another year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Professor Snape wind up having to learn to forgive and forget about past events and the tragic loss of many people who gave their lives to return the light back to all the dark entities that had taken over all happiness, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Finally being able to feel some freedom, can everyone build their confidence to move on from grief, isolation and old grudges?

Chapter 1: The News

'No more Voldemort!' Harry thought to himself happily as he climbed the staircase up to Gryffindor tower. It was the last day of term and Harry couldn't help but frown as he thought about what the summer holiday's would be like if his relatives did not get killed by some of Voldemort's Death Eaters before the war. 'I would probably have to get picked up from King's Cross by Uncle Vernon then go back to Number 4 Privet Drive to get thrown into my cousin Dudley's second bedroom and get locked in there without any food. Then having to sleep on that old lumpy mattress to get waken up by Aunt Petunia to make breakfast then start on the way to long impossible list of chores to do for the day. No thanks.' Harry thought to himself just in time to think about his friends losses in the war.

Suddenly feeling a weight of guilt and grief set heavily upon his chest, Harry couldn't stop the memories that he knew were going to overwhelm him. Thinking about his best mate Ron, he couldn't help but feel his stomach clench in pain.

Ron! He was in the war next to Harry, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore. While Harry destroyed the last Horcrux, Lord Voldemort's snake Nagini, Ron's family was in the Great Hall dealing with Death Eaters. Since Ron was by the Womping Willow helping to keep Hermione safe from the curses flying every which way, he could not be there to protect his family. Bill Weasley pushed Kingsley Shacklebolt out of the way of a killing curse which hit him instead. A dragon that Charlie flew in from Romania had the Imperious Curse put on it by Lucius Malfoy which had a command to breathe fire at all enemies. The dragon wound up killing Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Percy along with a couple of other students. Fred and George, the twins, were bombarded by a wall that two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Dolohov made collapse on top of them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, the girl Harry was crushing on, both got killed by a killing curse thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. The best news about the war was that since Harry destroyed Nagini, Voldemort became his human self once more. Voldemort tried to defend himself by throwing a killing curse at Harry, but luckily Harry rolled out of the way. That's when the two most powerful wizards fighting for the light, Professor's Dumbledore and Snape, both shot off the killing curse at the same time. When both curses hit Voldemort, he let out a ferocious beast like cry before the darkest wizard of the age was no more.

As for the misfortune of Ron, Hermione's was not much better. Hermione's muggle parents suffered from a horrific car accident at the same time as any relatives Hermione had who got attacked by Death Eaters and mysteriously disappeared. This was all according to the wizarding paper known as the _Daily Prophet_.

Now Harry, Hermione, and Ron need a new home with someone to take care of them. Even though Voldemort is gone there are still Death Eaters that are not locked away in Azkaban Prison that are sure to remain loyal to their lord.

Snapping back to reality, Harry didn't realize that he had already climbed through the portrait hole to the Common Room. There, sitting in a far corner of the room were Ron and Hermione. They were both sitting together. Ron was protectively placing an arm around Hermione's shoulder just as Harry approached them. Harry could see that Hermione had been crying because her eyes were all red and swollen.

"Hi guys, can I join you?" Harry asked just as his snowy white owl Hedwig flew into the Common Room with a note attached to her leg.

"Who would send you a note?"Ron asked as he looked around the Common Room for any students that might be curiously watching.

Since it's the last day of term everyone should be at the final feast. The only student's besides the three of them in the Common Room, were a glum looking Neville tending to a cactus and a first year girl crying silently in another corner. Overall it was silent and they were all lost in their own thoughts.

Extracting the note from Hedwig's leg, Harry gave the owl a treat and she flew off.

"Open it," Hermione said suddenly looking interested.

Just as curious, Harry unfolded the piece of parchment and began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

Please come to my office immediately accompanied by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore

_Ps. please bring your luggage! (Lickerish wand)_

Five minutes later, with the help of Hermione shrinking the luggage to fit in their pockets, they headed off to Dumbledore's office together.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants us for!" Harry exclaimed as he looked from Ron to Hermione.

"I think it has something to do with our living arrangements, "Hermione said in a shaky voice as a silent tear fell down her right cheek.

Seeing how upset Hermione was on the topic, Harry and Ron exchanged silent glances and did not speak the rest of the way to the Headmasters office.

"Lickerish wand," Harry practically shouted so the gargoyle would leap aside so they could gain entrance to the spiral staircase.

As soon as they arrived at the office door, Harry knocked lightly then with Ron and Hermione they entered it when they heard an 'Enter' from the inside.

Upon entering, Harry automatically lifted his gaze to the two wizards at Dumbledore's desk. Of course Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, but standing right behind him was no other than the evil Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Ah, please take a seat." Dumbledore said motioning towards three chairs in front of his desk.

When the three students were seated once more, Dumbledore began his speech.

"As you are all emotionally stressed I will cut straight to the chase. I have arranged your living arrangements so all three of you can still be together seeing as you have nobody else to be happy around and move on. You will be happy to know you all are brothers and sister."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the Headmaster means, I dear say it, is that I am your new guardian." Snape said as he smirked at the shocked faces he was getting from the children.

At this information there was an icy silence that was thankfully broken by Ron after about a minute.

"You mean to say that the three of us are all adopted by this evil git." Ron said just as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry silently.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley that I am not joking. And if I were you, I would watch my tone because since I am now your legal guardian I can hand out necessary punishments." Snape said while glaring daggers at Ron.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"As you are all going into your fourth year you will need someone who will not let you dwell on your grief. Professor Snape and I went to the ministry to have you all adopted. With a little persuasion from our part, you all now will be living at Snape's home on Spinners End with your new guardian Severus here." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

At that Professor Snape just smirked and moved over to the mantle of Dumbledore's fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

"Come on. I think it is about time to move into your new home. "The Potions Master said while motioning for Professor Dumbledore to join them.

Hey :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Collars

Once everyone got out of the fireplace at Snape's home with ashes on them except Snape and the Headmaster, Hermione Performed a cleaning charm an herself, Harry and Ron before they sat on a couch not far from the fireplace that they got ordered to sit on by Professor Dumbledore. When they all sat down Snape performed a sticking charm on the three teens, mostly because Ron refused to sit down and would get back up at anything the Potions Master said, then Snape sat down in an arm chair and Dumbledore conjured up his own chair to sit in.

"I have made sure your rooms are near Professor Snape's room so he can keep an eye on you all."Dumbledore said just as he was about to receive a protest from Ron.

"What do you mean keep an eye on us?I'm not going to take orders from someone who was mean to me for four years."He said trying to get up off the couch but failed to move. "What did you do you evil git?"Ron asked furiously.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, you will take orders from me and I warned you not to talk back to me. So I think you need a nice suitable punishment when we are done here."Snape said suddenly placing a silencing charm on Ron as Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Professor Snape and I have discussed a way to make sure you do not try and escape without Severus' knowledge."Dumbledore said taking three small boxes out from his robes.

"What are those?"Harry asked eyeing the boxes suspiciously.

Opening one of the boxes, Harry and Hermione gasped as Ron looked shocked with his mouth open.

"We have to wear collars!"Hermione yelled, feeling a mixture of surprise and fear at that revelation.

"Yes! They have a few spells placed on them. One is to let Professor Snape know when you have escaped. That spell will make sure you come back here to Severus should you feel the need to try. If you try and escape a certain amount of times, I put a spell on it should you hopefully not find out what it does."Dumbledore said taking a green collar out of the box he opened.

Dangling it from his fingers, a silver tag suddenly appeared.

"I'm not wearing that!"Harry stated defiantly.

"I assure you Mr. Potter you are."Snape said to the Gryffindor brat venomously before he took the silencing charm off of Ron. As soon as the charm was no longer in place, Ron automatically opened his mouth to give a retort.

"Undo the other spell you cast you evil git!"Ron yelled viciously at the Potions Master.

"Mr. Weasley, the sticking charm that was placed on you, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will not be removed until you get these collars on. The green one is Harry's, the red one is Hermione's, and the blue one is yours Mr. Weasley."Dumbledore explained cheerfully while handing Snape the green collar.

"Just out of curiosity, does Professor Snape have to put the collars on?"Hermione asked cautiously.

"Good eye, Miss Granger. Professor Snape has to put them on you for the magic to work in his favour. Once the collars are on they will eventually recognize Severus' magic. I would also believe that you want to know what the collar tags say."Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

At a nod from Hermione, Dumbledore took the green collar back from Snape and read what was on the silver tag out loud.

_Harry Potter_

Child of

Severus Snape

Potions Master

Hogwarts

SS

"We are not animals. Why do we have to be forced to wear a collar?"Harry asked as he watched Dumbledore hand his collar to Snape.

"Collars mean you are in my control and will show people who owns the _'Golden Trio'_. These collars will fit around your neck perfectly as if they were another skin. The tag will be just like you are wearing a necklace. As you are most likely aware of, I am not a trusting person so it is necessary. Believe me that if you get mad and try to tear off the collar it will only hurt you because it is not meant to come off from anyone but myself or Professor Dumbledore. As for the tag it will shock you should you try to take it off."Snape said moving over to Harry to put the collar on.

"Another thing you should know is that any magic you yourselves do on the collars will not work."Dumbledore said conjuring up s drink as he sat back down in his chair.

When Severus was standing in front of Harry, the boy tried to back away and cover his neck with his hands.

"I assure you Mr. Potter,that this collar is getting on you one way or another."

Harry gulped because the sticking charm was only giving him a limited amount of movement.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to remove your hands away from your neck or I am going to immobilize you."Snape said before he started counting. "One!"...No movement from Harry except a defiant glare. "Two!"...A fearful gaze and another gulp. 'If I don't remove my hands I might get immobilized or worse, get a punishment that is worse than Ron's will be.' Harry thought suddenly panicking. "Three!"

"Alright you win."Harry said in a defeated tone.

Snape gave a satisfied smirk, undid the buckle for the collar, and then placed it around Harry's neck without any further protest. When the collar was on, everyone watched as the buckle disappeared and the collar came to fit perfectly around Harry's neck like a second skin. Harry suddenly had an urge to touch it. The boy was shocked at how smooth the leather of his green collar was.

"It feels so spectacular."Harry said just as Hermione reached her hand out to touch Harry's neck.

'Stupid bloody Gryffindor's always pointing out the littlest things.'Snape thought before Dumbledore pulled out three chocolate frogs from his robe.

"Very good my boy!"Dumbledore congratulated as he threw Harry one of the chocolate frogs. "Now Miss Granger, it is your turn I believe."Dumbledore announced before pulling out a ruby red collar from another small box.

Hermione was deep in thought about how strong Snape's magic was because she wanted to do the counter spell to the sticking charm. Snape could tell by the look the know-it-all was giving to the door that it wouldn't take very long to sort out a way to get into a duel to see if she would be able to escape her fate. While Hermione was still in thought Snape took advantage of it. He grabbed the collar from Dumbledore and went up behind Hermione. She didn't snap out of her thoughts until she felt Snape's cold hands brush against her neck to place her collar on. Feeling it was just useless to fight Snape, as Ron was telling her to do so, she allowed Snape to buckle the collar around her neck before she heard him speak to her in a low voice so only she could hear what he wished to say.

"Please don't be frightened."He said before he walked back towards Dumbledore so he could get Ron's collar.

"Good job my dear!"Dumbledore praised, giving Hermione her chocolate frog as she examined the tag of her collar with a mirror she just _'Accio'd' _from her luggage.

Since Hermione and Harry now had their collars on, Professor Dumbledore did the counter spell to their sticking charms and told them both to remain seated until Ron got his collar on. Snape started to close in on Ron as he pulled the blue collar out of its box, then he started to unbuckle it.

"I'm not going to wear that thing!"Ron protested defiantly eyeing Snape's every move.

"Come on Ron, It's not that bad!"Harry said encouragingly.

"Yeah Ron, you don't even feel it."Hermione said moving to sit next to Ron so the red head could get a good view of the letter taking up residence around her neck.

"Feel Miss Granger's collar, Mr. Weasley."Dumbledore said holding up a chocolate frog as a persuasion technique.

Ron reached out his hand to touch the collar and was shocked. 'It feels like something that is meant to be on her neck.' Ron thought just as Snape brought his own collar towards him and studiously placed the blue leather around his own neck. Seeing Hermione and Harry look reassuringly at him, Ron decided not to fight Snape further as the Potions Master did the buckle up.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it my boy?"Dumbledore asked, giving Ron his chocolate frog and undoing the sticking charm.

Ron just shook his head 'no' then resumed eating his chocolate frog.

Hey everyone :)I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please tell me what you think.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	3. Chapter 3

I redid most of this chapter. There is definitely more detail in it now. Please enjoy it!

Chapter 3: The Rules and Punishments

When the children finished eating their chocolate frogs, Dumbledore gave a look to Snape as a cue to start talking.

"As I am your new guardian I can give you punishments as I see fit."Snape said eyeing Harry as he pointed to his collar. "The collar is just a precaution. Since we are not at school at the moment I can't hand out detentions and take points away. These are the rules and I expect them to be obeyed without question."Snape said glaring at the teens. "There will be no out of bed detours after hours that you seem to like so much Mr. Potter. Bedtime will now be no later than 10:30. On school days it will remain at 9:30. There will be no putting your lives in constant danger. I also expect your school work to improve Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. There will be no more copying Miss Granger's work. I want absolutely no lying or swearing and I want you all to come down here for the proper meals. Since I am your Professor and guardian I want to be treated with the respect I deserve. Do I make myself clear?"Snape commanded.

"Yes sir!"Harry and Hermione said at the same time while Ron just shook his head in reply.

Finding some annoyance at Ron's none verbal answer, Snape was about to retort when Professor Dumbledore cut in.

"Is there any questions before Severus goes on?"Dumbledore asked looking at Harry and Hermione who both looked ready to talk at the same time.

"You can go first."Harry said smiling at Hermione.

"I was just wondering about how long we will have to wear the collars for?"Hermione asked looking at it precariously in her mirror.

"I am afraid that I don't have an answer to your question Miss Granger."Dumbledore stated making eye contact with Professor Snape after seeing the crestfallen look on Hermione's face.

"Your collar is going to stay on you for some time. As to the exact date I can not say at the present time. I am sure you will forgive me and eventually and get used to it. Maybe you might even wind up growing attached to it."Severus said looking at Hermione as her eyes began to water once more.

"Sir, do we still have to call you _'Professor'_in private?"Harry asked looking over at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"I think being on a first name bases is a great idea Harry, but in the end it is up to Severus about what he wants you to call him."Dumbledore said serenely, making the Potions Master scowl in distaste on that topic.

"Now if there are no more questions I will continue on with the punishments you will receive if you misbehave."Snape said glaring at the teens as if daring them to interrupt him. "One form of punishment I am sure you are familiar with is one I will be giving to Mr. Weasley when we are done here. I believe in a nice sound spanking and time outs."

"No way!I'm to old for that!"Ron protested in anger while getting up off the couch.

"Do not interrupt someone while they are talking Mr. Weasley. You will sit your bottom back down on that couch Now!"Snape demanded the ignorant boy, obviously losing his patience.

"Ron please sit down."Hermione said in a defeated tone.

'If I don't sit down my punishment will be worse and Hermione will never let me live it down.' Ron thought looking at the girl before doing the unthinkable.

Ron had an unexpected urge to apologies to Professor Snape.

"Sorry sir for interrupting you."Ron said with forced calmness before finally resuming his seat.

Pretending nothing happened, Snape continued on with his rant.

"If I hear any inappropriate language from any of you, you will be getting your mouth washed out with soap. I will also hand out lines and I assure you there will be lectures. Finally, I will take away privileges and ground you if it is necessary."Snape said seeing the frowns on Harry's and Ron's face. "Now I think Professor Dumbledore would like a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger while I deal with you Mr. Weasley."Snape said looking at the horrified expression on Ron's face.

"I'm good right here thanks!"Ron stated sarcastically. "Why do I feel a tingling feeling around my neck?"Ron asked reaching his hands up to touch the tag of his collar.

"You will come with me rather you like it or not. Another thing I might have failed to mention is that your collar can sense when something emotionally stressful is about to occur. If you are in danger or something unpleasant is about to happen the collar gives you a tingling feeling around your neck as a warning. Now I will not repeat myself."Snape said grabbing a hold of Ron's wrist.

Ron reluctantly allowed the greasy git to manhandle him as he was lost in thought. 'I wonder if Snape is really going to spank me. It can't be any worse than mum can it? I hope Harry and Hermione will let me live this down.'The boy thought as his neck and ears started to tinge pink from embarrassment.

Snape was not going to allow this Weasley to do whatever he pleased. He would make sure there was order in his house. 'This brat is going to learn to not speak out of turn and will behave in a more mature manner."Snape thought victoriously as the man dragged the boy upstairs and through a hallway. He had waited for the day he could personally teach one of the Weasley's a lesson they would soon not forget.

Upon coming to his studies door, Snape non-verbally took the wards off the door so he and the boy could gain entrance. The Potions Master overpowered Ron by using the boy's arm to whirl him into the room before replacing the wards, again non-verbally, on the fine oak of the door then silently placing _'Silencio' _around the room.

The dark man stalked over to a chair that was ironically by all his Potion texts and sat down swiftly.

"Come here"!Snape commanded in a voice only know so well from his moronic students.

'If Snape put charms around the room I probably can't get out.' Ron thought eyeing the door skeptically.

"Come here Now!I will not say it again."Snape sneered distastefully when he saw Ron look at the door.

Seeing as Ron didn't have much of a choice, the boy gave in and grudgingly made his way over to Snape.

"Lay across my knees Mr. Weasley."Snape said grabbing a hold of Ron's Wrist forcefully for the second time in five minutes. Ron was really not looking forward to being any closer to the greasy git than he absolutely had to be.

When Ron finally built up his Gryffindor courage, he laid over his new guardian's knee and waited for the swats to come raining down on his sorry bottom.

"You have earned twenty swats for disrespecting your superiors Mr. Weasley."Snape said pulling up his sleeves.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you sir. Please don't do this."Ron pleaded as he tried to struggle off of Snape's lap.

"Sorry is not acceptable enough. You will learn your lesson. If not now then we will repeat this or find you a more suitable substitute. So I would advise you to stop struggling or I will double the swats."

Ron stopped moving after hearing Snape out and just resigned himself to his fate. The only warning he got was Snape saying he was going to start now, then the blows came raining down on his bottom that would no doubt be sore for the rest of the evening.

There were many no...stop...please...I will be good's but the man would have none of it. When Snape got to the fifteenth swat the boy had tears welling in his eyes and his face was more red then his hair from the mortification of this punishment that was meant for a three year old.

'I can't believe I am over my Potion's Professor's lap getting spanked. I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry."The boy thought before his thoughts started to turn on how much his bum hurt. His bum felt like it was on fire and he was still wearing his pants.

'Gee Snape's got a hard hand.'Ron thought trembling.

Snape watched the boy's body as he finished up the punishment. The boy was trembling and he could hear him trying to hold in sobs. The only other sound apart from the smack of his hand to the boys pants and the held in sobs, was the jingle of the boy's collar tag as it rhythmically slammed against his leg as he spanked the boy's bottom soundly.

Once the horrible swats had finally ceased, Ron just laid submissively on the man's lap for a minute to catch his breath. Snape just gave the boy all the time he needed to salvage his dignity or what he thought he had left.

Once Ron finally got up off the man's knees and stood there trying to find his words, Snape decided now was as good as any time to start the lecture.

"Mr. Weasley, why were you over my knee?"

Ron had to suppress the urge to rub his bottom in front of Snape as he forced an answer. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble so he supposed telling Snape what he would want to hear would put his new guardian in a better mood towards him.

"I spoke out of turn twice and I kept calling you a git."Ron said while looking at the floor and playing with the tag of his collar.

"The next time you speak out turn Mr. Weasley, your bottom will be bare." Snape said seeing Ron blush even more, if that was even possible.

Snape thought there would be no use in embarrassing Ron further after seeing Ron blush at his statement. He knew that Ron had got the point and would try to watch his tongue from now on.

"You will behave or you will be in that same position and it will be much longer. Like I said, you will be bare if it comes to this as your punishment again. Am I understood?"Snape questioned with his signature raised eyebrow.

Ron pathetically sniffled making Snape turn up his nose in disgust at the boy. Going into his pocket, Snape pulled out a handkerchief so the brat could blow his nose.

"Thanks sir."Weasley said before blowing his nose.

"I still require an answer."Snape said with authority.

"I understand sir. I will try to behave in the future."Ron tried to say as politely as he could manage.

Snape just gave a curt nod in the boy's direction before thinking about rejoining the others downstairs in his living room.

"I think we should go meet the others now."Snape said taking the spells silently once more, off the room and the door. "Lead the way, Mr. Weasley."Snape said watching Ron leave his study in anticipation. As the boy walked ahead of him, Snape replaced all the wards back on the door then internally sighed. He just hoped the boy would stay out of trouble for the next little while. 'With Potter I don't even think it's possible.'Snape thought in exasperation.

Arriving back in the living room with Snape behind him, Ron could hear Dumbledore say that eventually him, Harry and Hermione should get used to calling Professor Snape dad or father. That's when everyone in the room looked up at Ron and Snape as they resumed their seats. Snape had a scowl on his face from hearing Dumbledore say something so dreadful. Ron gave a grunt then hissed in pain as his bottom came in contact with the couch. Harry and Hermione were still sitting on the couch watching Ron sympathetically.

Harry and Hermione both had to sit through Dumbledore telling them how much fun it was going to be living together. There were words about how Snape was a good man and that in time they would get used to his presence. One thing the three children were thinking about that was on the same wave length was that there was no way they were going to associate to term _'father' _with Snape.

'Stupid evil git!I will never call Snape dad ever.'Ron thought as he looked at the frown Harry had on his face and the sorrowful look on Hermione's face.

"I was just telling Harry and Hermione about how great your new lives will be as a family. I think it would be about time to show you all your rooms. They are on the second floor."Dumbledore said smiling with the famous twinkle in his eyes as he lead the way upstairs. 'This is just so exciting. Everyone is either going to eventually get along or kill each other. Only time would tell.'

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter to this story. I pretty much redid this whole chapter. It is definitely more detailed than before. Please enjoy it! :)

Chapter 4: New Rooms

The walk through the upstairs hallway was rather strained. The dim light didn't really help the strong sense of being back in the dungeons at Hogwarts to the three students that were quite anxious to see their new chambers. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all thinking along the same line of how cold it was and if Snape was truly a vampire. More like Harry and Ron were thinking that, Hermione was busy sorting out thoughts of how she should feel with moving in to her Professor's home and taking up space she knew the Potions Master was not too pleased about. After all, the three of them was now orphans and would be grateful for an opportunity to move on, but with Snape?

'Why must it always be me to endure the company of foolish Gryffindors. Better yet, my least favourite three.'Snape thought as he glowered at the back of the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Snape could sense that Dumbledore knew that he was glaring at his back but could not resist in showing how sullen he was with sheltering the brats.

"Ah, here we are!"Dumbledore exclaimed delightedly. The old man just turned around to face his colleague and students. 'They are all wearing similar expressions. Maybe after the children see their rooms they will be more at ease.

"I believe you would want to know where everyone was staying, so me and Severus have made sure the new rooms were together and near his own room. In case of emergency, Severus will have a better chance in helping you should you need it. Now on to explaining who's room is who's."

Snape just internally growled at the old mans serene attitude. Everything was like a game to Dumbledore and it was really annoying the Potions Master to no end. Snape could also see that the children were getting quite impatient with the situation at hand. Potter seemed to be antsy moving from foot to foot, Weasley was playing with his collar tag making it jingle, and Granger was gnawing away at her bottom lip.

"The middle room on the right wall is Professor Snape's room and the room on the left of his room is his study. The one on the right of Severus' room is Miss Granger's room. On the wall opposite those rooms are Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's. Mr. Potter's room is opposite of Severus' room and Mr. Weasley's is the opposite of Miss Granger's room."Dumbledore explained contently, feeling much like a tour guide.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at one another before Snape decided to make a few things known.

"Just so we are clear, my rooms are off limits and so is the basement which is my potions lab. I will allow you to use my study for homework but any books above the fourth shelf are off limits. Since I am getting quite tired of just standing around my upstairs hallway, I think we should see the rooms. How about Miss Granger's first?"Snape asked as he watched the girl tremble at the mention of her surname.

"If you will do the honors my dear."Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly nature to Hermione who just turned her attention towards the polished oak door that was supposedly her bedroom.

"It's okay 'Mione'."Ron said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she reached out her hand to grab the door handle.

Hermione gasped when she walked into the room. "It's beautiful!"The girl said in awe.

"Everything is so red."Harry said as he watched Hermione walk over to a four poster bed like the ones in the Gryffindor dormitories.

Next to to the bed on both sides were two smoothly surfaced brown night tables. On one of them was a golden lamp. The curtains on the windows were a nice light shade of red that shone its colour when the light bulbs light reflected on them.

'Spinner's End is a muggle street so muggle things are pretty common here.'Hermione thought as she went over to a wardrobe that had the same smooth brown wood as the night tables.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she opened her wardrobe and saw all the clothes in it. There was so much brilliant fabrics, shoes and hats that the girl had to take a moment to process the fact that they were meant to be for her.

"All those clothes are yours Hermione?"Ron asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes! Me and Professor Snape took it upon ourselves to see to making sure you had everything you would need."Dumbledore said casually before Hermione interrupted the man from continuing on.

"This is not really necessary sir. I will go through these clothes and pick out the most essentials."Hermione said shyly, which was rather out of the girls normal character.

"No need to be modest my dear! All these clothes are yours. You are not a burden in any way. You went through a great deal of loss and I am solidifying the things you should have and deserve. Ah, there is the feline friend of the hour."Dumbledore said in good humour.

"Crookshanks!"Hermione yelled in surprise. She could not even explain how happy she was to see her familiar friend. The girl just picked the furry kneazle up and hugged him to her chest as she sat on her bed.

"I assure you that I will not look after your pets. You will make sure that feline is kept in your sight Miss Granger."Snape said as he glared at the big orange fluff ball in the girl's arms. The thing was purring like a motor boat.

Snape just turned his nose up at the cat but could not deny the warmth he felt at seeing the girl smiling after all the sorrow she had to live through form her parents dying and the many casualties of the war.

"Thank you so much for giving me a lovely room and making sure that Crookshanks was here to."Hermione said walking onto a rose red carpet sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

As she looked up at Snape, she could swear she saw an emotion of gratitude play across his facial features for a split, but waved it off to her mind playing tricks on her. She was just happy that her familiar was safe and that her and her friends would be together in the same place.

"If you think this is all there is, you are sadly mistaken."Snape said moving to a door that was hidden behind the wardrobe.

'I wonder where that door leads to.'The Gryffindor girl thought as her curiousness got the better of her. She just placed Crookshanks down on the bed and walked over to the mysterious door. Harry and Ron both were amazed and jealous of how amazing Hermione's room was and were wondering if they had special surprises waiting for them just like Hermione did.

Snape did the honours of opening the door and smirked when the girl raced past him in excitement. Hermione had good reason to be so excited because this room was like her own small personal library. The room was full of shelves upon shelves of books that she could not wait to get started on reading, but the best part of the room was a picture of her, Harry and Ron in their first year laughing and moving on the wall.

"This is actually pretty cool."Ron said looking at the picture in amusement.

"Yeah, 'Mione' it is really brilliant."Harry said in a serious tone making the girl hug him in respect to their friendship.

"Thank you so much. I promise to take good care of it."Hermione said beaming at Snape and Dumbledore.

"I have no doubt that you will. Now I think it's time to pay a visit to Mr. Weasley's room."Snape said leaving Hermione's room in a flurry of billowing robes.

Ron raced after Snape, actually feeling excited to see what his room looked like. When Ron entered his room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he set his eyes on the broom hanging on the wall by his blue bed.

"It's a brand new firebolt."Ron said just as Harry ran over to the broom with him.

Sore bottom forgotten, Ron and Harry suddenly got into a conversation about who could go faster on their brooms.

Snape just grunted at the Quidditch babble the boys were so interested in conversing about.

"Boys!"Hermione said in an exasperated tone as she approached Ron's wardrobe.

Ron's wardrobe had just as much clothes in it as hers did.

"Whoa! Awesome shirts Ron."Harry said looking impressed at all the top of the line wizard and muggle attire.

"To be honest, I really like the moving pictures of the Chudley Canons on my wall."Ron said smiling as he looked at his walls that were a shade darker than the colour of blue his collar was sporting.

"I had a feeling you would like the picture."Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape and I had the idea to get you the broom since we know how much you and Mr. Potter enjoy Quidditch."Dumbledore explained in amusement as the mans eyes twinkled madly.

"Well thanks a lot. This room is quite brilliant."Ron said while looking over at Snape with a sceptical look.

"Sounds like you have a visitor"Snape said moving over to Ron's blue curtains and opening the window. Snape could not help but think about the genuine look of gratefulness in Weasley's eyes and it unsettled him more than he wished to think about.

Snape just moved out of the way as a little energetic owl flew into the room.

"Hi Pigwidgeon."Ron said taking a letter from the owls beak then giving it a treat before it flew into it's cage on one of the night tables to rest. "I will look at this letter later."Ron said placing it on the other night table with the golden lamp on it. "Now lets see your room mate."Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder then running out of his room and into the hall to wait for Harry to open the door to his room.

Standing outside of his bedroom door Harry couldn't help but be nervous.

'Snape really doesn't like me because I look like my dad. What if my room is not as good as Ron's or Hermione's? Wait, Snape was mean to them to so maybe it won't be so bad.'Harry thought reaching out for the door handle.

As soon as he entered the room his eyes landed on the moving picture on one of the emerald green walls. It was the wall above his bed that looked like it would belong in the dungeons in the Slytherin dormitory. The picture was of him as a baby being held by his mother Lily, who was standing next to his father James. His parents were smiling along with the baby Harry. Harry didn't know what to say as he felt a lump form in his throat.

'Snape doesn't even like my father yet he allowed me to have a picture of him on my wall.'Harry thought suddenly needing to look at something else.

"Look at your awesome trainers."Ron said looking at the clothes in Harry's wardrobe that was at the bursting point, much like Hermione's and Ron's.

"Hey, where does this door lead to?"Hermione asked going towards a door beside Harry's wardrobe."

"Good eyes Miss Granger. That room is Mr. Potter's surprise."Dumbledore said looking at Hermione than Harry with a dazzling smile that only the old wizard could manage to do.

Harry suddenly felt a wave of excitement as he walked over to the door. Opening it, Harry couldn't help but take in a sharp breath at what he saw. He could hear Ron and Hermione gasp behind him. There in the room was a duelling platform almost like the one Professor Lockhart was using for the duelling club but was green with silver stars on it. Beside the platform was a dummy of a Death Eater Harry could practice spells on.

`It may look Slytherin but it is definitely better than anything I have ever laid eyes on that belonged to Malfoy.`Harry thought stalking towards the platform in the middle of the room.

"This is brilliant!"Harry stated walking onto the platform with a genuine goofy smile on his face.

"Professor Snape had the idea to do this for you Harry. He remembered how much you liked the platform in the duelling club."Dumbledore said looking at the scowl Snape was directing at him.

"I absolutely think it's brilliant."Harry said directing his grin at Snape who for a second, had that same gratitude cross his face like the one Hermione had seen when she thanked him for the book shelves.

"I think it is time for all of us to eat something before you go to bed as none of you were down at the feast."Snape stated, trying to direct the topic off of him. He was trying to hide the blush that was threatening to appear on his face out of embarrassment from the brats thanking him.

The children left Harry's room while chatting up a storm on how spectacular their rooms were. Dumbledore was content to just listen and Snape was grateful their smile minds were distracted form him.

Dinner was a quiet event as everyone sat in silence in their own thoughts. The only one that was really eating anything was Ron. Dumbledore left before everyone sat down at Snape's kitchen table to start their meal. He said he had to leave to go to a meeting with the Minister of Magic. So the man said his good nights and goodbyes and floo'd back to his office. When everyone was done eating Snape said it was time to get ready for bed.

"Do we have to?"Ron asked with a hint of nervousness that Snape noticed in Ron's voice.

"Yes! Now upstairs all of you. It's almost 10:30."Snape said seeing the wayward glances the children were giving one another.

Snape just hoped that the kids would settle down for the night and not disturb him. It had been quite the day and he somehow knew that this was only the beginning of many long days to come.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!Please let me know if you liked it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. More to come shortly.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	5. Chapter 5

There is the mention of some unique content that will be in this story. If you do not like, please just stop reading it. I mostly redid this chapter as well. You have been warned. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and will give me some feedback. :)

Chapter 5: Snape's Flashback

'There is no way that I am going to sleep. I really don't want Snape to see me have a nightmare.' Hermione thought while following her brothers upstairs with Snape closely behind them.

When they arrived upstairs to the hallway with their rooms, Snape told his least favourite students to get their pyjamas on then to stand outside their bedroom doors and wait for him to return.

'I think a dreamless sleep potion will do the trick for tonight.' Snape thought heading down to his potions lab in the basement.

Snape could not get over the fearful looks in the kids eyes as he mentioned that is was time for bed. He knew that the trio would be suffering from nightmares and he couldn't help but remember when he went to Dumbledore to have the talk about taking guardianship of the children.

-Flashback-

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Snape asked in a cold tone that would normally send shivers up a student's spine.

The Headmaster just merely smiled up at Snape serenely.

"Severus my boy," Dumbledore said starting to pace the floor of his office. "I have found new homes for most of the students who lost someone in the war, but there are still some who need a new home. As the summer holidays are approaching fast, I might have to send the rest to an orphanage seeing as they can not stay here over the holidays because the wards will be down.

"Headmaster I have already dealt with the students in my house. As I am the head of Slytherin House, I have already done the best I can to ensure the students will be safe.

"I know Severus, but I have a favour to ask of you." Albus said without the usual twinkle in his eyes. "As you are already aware of, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley have nowhere to go to and I can not just send 'The Chosen One' and his best friends to an orphanage." Dumbledore said in a sad voice that Snape had never heard the Headmaster use before. "I am going to ask something that you might have a bad reaction to." Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

Snape didn't even need Dumbledore to tell him this information because deep down he already knew what was being asked of him, but he still needed to hear it to believe it.

"Severus my boy, will you help me and the children out by adopting them?"

The Potions Master took a double take at hearing what he heard. He could swear that Albus had just asked him if he would adopt his three least favourite students. 'The old man has finally lost it! I refuse to associate with those brats anymore than is absolutely necessary. Dumbledore is a senile old fool!"Snape thought in a grudging manner. He would see to correcting the Headmaster's blatant error.

"Headmaster, there is no way that I am going to deal with three grieving children at the same time in _my_ home. Especially Harry bloody Potter and his sidekicks. I refuse to have anything to do with the child of James Potter. I am the completely wrong person to do this." Severus stated angrily as he watched the Headmaster start pacing again.

"My boy, clearly you are overreacting to this situation."Dumbledore said in a serious tone that had Snape wish he was anywhere but here.

"No! I think you ask too much of me. Hasn't it crossed your brilliant mind that I deserve to live the rest of my life in the much wanted solitude I should of been promised with. The Dark Lord is no longer capable of wreaking havoc anymore and I kept Lily's son safe just like I promised."

"Severus, they need somebody they have known to take care of them and I know Lily would be content to know you were taking good care of her son. I think even James would be happy to know that Harry is safe and happily united with his friends." Dumbledore said looking at Snape with his twinkle back in his eyes.

"Albus, I know about your attempted guilt trip." Severus said thinking about how he was going to get out of this conversation.

'Blasted Gryffindor!'

"Please Severus, they need you." Albus said looking Snape straight in the eyes.

As mad as he was at Albus for setting him up with another task he didn't want, he could not get the thought of Lily smiling at him in gratitude for taking in her only son. He could be Harry's adoptive father. Of coarse he would never admit how good that sounded to him to anyone. He would not live it down if the Headmaster knew what thoughts were going through his head. Snape just continued to rely on hiding behind his cold mask of no emotions. If he had to admit it, he really didn't have any reason to dislike Harry or his friends, but being an evil bat of the dungeons was his job description.

While Severus was deep in thought, Dumbledore couldn't help but watch his Potions Master contemplate the situation. Professor Dumbledore gave Professor Snape all the time he needed to think about what he had asked of Severus to do. What seemed like hours but in truth was only a few minutes, Snape gave Dumbledore the answer he was hoping for.

"I have decided I will take the brat and his…friends in my care, but you have to help me persuade the Ministry into adopting them and, if I must say it, help to move them into my home on Spinners End." Snape stated in a detached cold voice.

"Severus my boy, we have a deal." Albus said getting his full twinkle back to his eyes and smiling like Snape had never seen Dumbledore smile like before.

At the change in the atmosphere between the two adults, Severus just gave a grunt as he watched the numerous emotions radiate off the Headmaster.

'The old fool can get me to do anything for him.' Snape thought as Dumbledore started pacing the room once again.

"Now I think we need to discuss what the children need and want." Dumbledore said gazing at Snape over his half-moon spectacles. "After our visit to the Ministry, we can go to Spinner's End and I could lower the wards to put the new rooms in. Then you can help me to design the rooms. That's when were going to, what is the phrase, go shopping." Dumbledore said looking at Snape as he was about to protest about something or other.

"Headmaster, what if these three grieving children decide to not listen to my orders or try to run away from Spinner's End?" Snape asked as he went to sit down in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Severus my boy, I am already ahead of you on that." The Headmaster said pulling out three small boxes from his robes.

"What are those?" Snape asked looking at the boxes with distaste. He really disliked surprises no matter what they were.

"My dear boy, these are collars." Dumbledore said opening up one of the boxes and pulling out a ruby red strip of leather. "I have charmed the collar so it will stay undamaged no matter the circumstances and will not be able to be taken off by the children. The students will not be able to go anywhere without your knowledge." Dumbledore said just as a silver tag appeared dangling off a small silver loop on the collar.

Snape reached out for the piece of leather and read the tag on it out loud.

_Hermione Granger__Child of__Severus Snape__Potions Master__Hogwarts__SS_

"That collar is for Miss Granger. The green one belongs to Mr. Potter and the blue one is Mr. Weasley's." Albus said watching Snape examine the collar.

"Are there more spells you place on these?" Snape asked dangling the collar on his fingers.

"The spells I put on them will keep the children near you. If any of them try to escape or leave Spinner's End without your knowledge they will be traceable. If they are in danger or something unpleasant is about to happen the collar makes a tingling sensation around the neck as a warning. If the children escape a certain amount of times a spell will do something that hopefully the children and you don't have the inconvenience to find out about. I have also placed warning charms on them to warn you when the children are trying to escape while you are in bed or if they have a nightmare. I suggest that you use a Dreamless sleep potion the first night they are at your home because they might be scared to sleep in a new place or they might be afraid to wake you and to have you see the things they do while they are having a nightmare.

"Like what things?" Snape asked holding the collar in his hand in a vice grip as he examined it.

"When they have a nightmare they could thrash around, cry, yell, say things, fall on the floor, wet the bed and do many other different possibilities that can add up to harmful intents." Dumbledore said seeing the disgusted expression Snape just made at that information.

Snape was not sure he wanted to be bothered in the hours of night where he spent his time perfecting potions and ingredients in his lab in his basement. He really didn't want to have the students problems to constantly worry about at his favourite time of day. He really didn't think about his private time being cut into by the brats having to stay with him. He just ground his teeth in disapproval before he graced Dumbledore with smooth silky reply.

"Should I just use the potion the first night or can It be used more often?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrow before standing up and giving the collar back to his friend who was like a father to him.

"You should use it the first night, then I wouldn't suggest using it after that unless it's absolutely necessary. Now I think we should get started on going to the Ministry." Dumbledore said patting Snape on the shoulder.

Without further questioning, Snape left through the floo network to the Ministry of Magic with his mentor and friend. He would see to it that the Ministry wouldn't be up to their old tricks in keeping Potter and his friends away from what was going to be good for them.

-End Flashback-

Coming out of his thoughts, Snape finally found what he was looking for. When the Headmaster and Snape were finished working on his house for the brats arrival, Dumbledore gave Snape a bag of supplies for the children in case of emergencies or if they just happen to need it. One of the supplies in this black bag was one he knew the children would fight him every step of the way about wearing.

'The brats will just have to hang up their Gryffindor pride for once. It is a fact that this item will help them become healthy again. I will not allow these unruly children to soil their beds every night. It is unhygienic and will only cause these kids to drown in their misery even more.'Snape thought earnestly.

Snape just shrunk the black bag and slipped it into his inside cloak pocket before going over to his many shelves to search among them for the correct brew.

'There is the Dreamless Sleep Draught!'Snape thought, thrilled with the outcome of the potion as he examined it. He just walked over to his desk where he recorded all the information he thought was important for brewing potions with great efficiency before he opened one of the drawers and took out three vials. He slowly poured the soft blue liquid into the vials and corked them before putting them inside his cloak, not far off from the black bag that contained the training nappies.

The dark man just turned off the light to the basement before stalking upstairs to see if the brats followed his instructions. He was also a man who valued his privacy so he would make sure the kids could not leave their rooms at night. There was just too much personal things that he did not want the children to find out about him plus they would be safer if they would not wonder at night.

'At least the Headmaster is taking care of my expenses. I don't have to worry about if I will have enough to supply my fridge with food, the basement with the potions ingredients that I will need and the things the kids will need like the nappies.'Snape thought decisively. There was even a spell placed on the nappies so the children could not take them off without his say so. 'Dumbledore definitely has his time for brilliance and this would be one.'

Severus Snape could not help but feel that the children were not going to like what was headed their way one bit, but gave his signature smirk to the thought that he was a Slytherin and he was the head snake so being the boss was something he was good at and would make sure the lions saw he was only trying to help.

When he finally approached the upstairs hallway, Snape had to suppress the urge to grimace.

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. Please tell me what you think please. :) smiles :)

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time For Bed

"Whats taking Snape so long?" Harry asked his new brother Ron and his sister Hermione as they stood outside their bedroom doors in their pajamas as instructed by Snape to do.

When they went into their rooms to change, they found a pair of pyjamas waiting on their beds. All three of the trio were wearing said pyjamas which matched the colour coding of the collars shining brilliantly around their necks.

"I do not know. One can only hope that he comes back soon." Hermione said passively before everyone heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Seeing the Potions Master give you a look of disgust was just a common occurrence, but having him automatically grimace upon one look at you, the clothes just had to be bad.

Hermione could not help but look down at her attire in shame. Having her clothes laid out for her seemed so childish of an act, but to be in the same style of pyjamas as her new brothers, it was a bit over the top.

'How old does this bloody git think we are? We all look like we are five.'Ron thought as he looked at his best mates full green flannel pyjamas then watching his pal do the same inspection of him.

"There is still something I have to tell you about." Snape said just as Hermione let out a yawn. "I know you are tired but this should only take ten minutes at the most if the three of you cooperate." Snape said glaring at Harry and Ron.

"How come every time you say something about the three of us you always direct your glares at me and Harry?" Ron asked glowering right back at Snape.

"If you must know the reason, I know that Miss Granger will, for the most part, obey rules and follow instructions, so it is a bit of a surprise to see that you all listened for once." Snape remarked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Now before you decide to make a retort Mr. Weasley, I would like to carry on with this discussion."The man declared in a tone that called for no interruptions or else. "As you already know, your rooms are near mine. Not only to catch you if any of you come up with the brilliant idea of escaping, but to make sure you don't come to any harm. If that were the case, our esteemed Headmaster would have my head. So to remedy the situation, I will place wards on your bedroom doors at bedtime and remove them in the morning."

All three children just looked at Snape in disbelief. The Potions Master had no right to lock them up especially if they had to leave their rooms.

"What if we need something urgent or we need to use the loo?" Ron asked seeing Snape's lips curl into a sneer, which to him was definitely not a good sign. Hermione countered what Snape was about to say though and quickly chose to conclude what Ron had to say with a question of her own.

"What if there is some sort of natural disaster? You can't expect us to stay within the wards if there was a fire or lets say if a tornado were to hit us!"Hermione stated conversationally for the sake of argument to prolong the subject that was beyond disagreeable.

"If you need anything like a potion or if you fall ill, your collars will warn me and I will be able to get through the wards to help you. If a natural disaster was happening I would come get you and apparate us to safety, Miss Granger. You are my responsibility so I would do anything and everything in my power to ensure that you all are in one piece."The Potions Master stated while glaring sternly at the girl who was now staring at a spot on the floor. "As for leaving your room to use the lavatory is simply not a possibility because you would be leaving the wards."

"Then how are we to use the loo? I mean you can't expect us to hold it in all night every night." Harry pondered looking at Ron and Hermione with dread creeping across his features at the obvious fact that he was not going to like the answer to his question.

"That is precisely why I had a talk with the Headmaster. He told me something that is quite interesting but understandable. He gave me a bag of supplies that you will need."The dark man said as he rummaged through the inside pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small black bag. He then used his wand to enlarge it before reaching into it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all waited with baited breath as they watched their Potions Professor go through this mysterious bag.

"This is what you will wear from now on to bed under your night clothes."Snape stated as he pulled out the inevitable.

The hall had gone deathly silent for a few moments where Hermione just couldn't find anything to say while Harry and Ron stood where they were in shock. It didn't last long though because both Ron and Harry had found their deep dislike for yet another thing and burst out their angry comments at Snape who just stood where he was glaring down at the three kids as if they were cutting into his precious time, but would make sure his duty of subjecting his authority on these children was dealt with no matter how long this endeavour took.

"We have to wear nappies! I am not wearing a nappy." Ron yelled in resentment. There was just no way he was going to let anyone, not even his mom if she were still around, force him back into a nappy. Of all the things that this man could do, it was atrocious that he thought that three soon to be fourth years had to wear nappies.

"Yeah, I'm with Ron on this. We are too old." Harry said in disgust as he looked over at Hermione who seemed to be blushing with her attention focused on something else.

The Gryffindor know-it-all prized herself on her pride, but at the sight of the nappies, she could not dare look up from the spot she had found to be interesting on the floor. She was overly embarrassed and was blushing a darker red than Ron's hair from the humiliation of this situation.

"I am not oblivious to your bed wetting problems. You all should know by now that the castle has ears."The Potions Master said sarcastically. "I now want you all to take a nappy to your room and put it on before you come back out here so I can make sure you all did what I asked.

"Why are you doing this to us? You normally couldn't care less about what happens to the lot of us. You always stand up for your beloved Slytherins."Harry yelled as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Mr. Potter, I will not stand for you all having constant accidents. I refuse to clean up your messes. It is also believed that you all need a break from all the commotion that you have been put through. The Headmaster assumes that your burden from the war and what it has done to your families needs to somehow be dealt with. That is where I come into the picture. My job is to help you all to let go of your stress and grief. The first way to do that is to let someone else take the brunt of the burden. I am supposed to treat you like you were at a time when you all were carefree and did not need to worry. If it takes you needing your clothes laid out for you everyday and having to wear nappies to help with the wetting of your beds, then so be it!"Snape declared just before he walked towards Hermione and held up one of the nappies for the girl to take from him.

Hermione just looked up from the floor and briskly snatched the nappy from Snape's hand before turning on her heels and practically running to her room from embarrassment.

Snape just smirked as he watched Miss Granger's rather fast retreat. The Slytherin then went over to where the boys were both standing and handed over their nappies at the same time. Ron just glared daggers at the git while blushing a shade of red from the neck up as he took the plastic prison with deep loathing. Harry just didn't feel like getting into another argument with the resident dungeons bat, so he just accepted the infantile item and trudged towards his new room in a sleepy state.

~SS~HG~HP~RW~

The girl could not help but to sink to the floor in defeat once her bedroom door had slammed shut behind her.

'Professor Snape knows about my bed wetting. He even handed me _this_.'Hermione thought in disgust as she looked at the white smooth plastic gripped in the fingers of her right hand. 'Well, at least now if I have a nightmare my bed will stay dry and I won't have to explain myself to Snape if it ever came to that particular topic.' Hermione thought in heartache and gloom as she slowly stood up from where she collapsed on the floor.

Since Hermione was just abundantly tired, she closed the space between the door and the bed before she came to a resolve. She just slowly started to take her bottoms off, gripping the nappy in her hand in a death grip. How could something so soft and crinkly make her feel so vulnerable? She had yet to put the nappy on and was thinking about how she still had to go back out to the hallway and prove to her Potions Professor that she was wearing the blasted thing. She just let loose a sigh and gave into her resolve. The child just unfolded the nappy and looked more closely at it. It was all white with the word 'back' on the back of it in a red print that was quite small at the top.

'The same ruby red as my pajamas and collar.' She thought, putting her legs through the leg gatherers and pulling the item of embarrassment up her slim thighs until it was fit snugly around her pelvis. She just adjusted the waistband, then picked up her pyjama pants and started to put them back on over top of the nappy. 'It feels so much like I am wearing a pillow.'The girl thought in wonder as she started to move towards the door, crinkling every step of the way.

'I wish the crinkling of the nappy would just shut up. I swear everyone in this house can hear it.'The girl continued to babble on in her head as she stepped out into the hallway where she could see only Snape standing where she had left him before going to her room to change. She knew that it had taken more than ten minutes to coax herself into cooperating.

~SS~HG~HP~RW~

"At least one of you has graced me with their presence. I was beginning to think that I would have to come into your room and assist you."Snape said in humor as he closely looked over the Gryffindor know-it-all in front of him.

"There is no need for that sir. I have done what you asked of me and would just like to go to sleep now."Hermione said, blushing furiously as she lowered her bottoms just slightly to show the man the white material of the waistband belonging to her training nappy.

Snape didn't give her any reply, instead he opened his cloak and pulled out a flask that was filled with the potion that would make the children sleep soundlessly through the night.

One glace at the light blue liquid gave Hermione all the information she needed to know. 'Thank Merlin that is the Dreamless Sleep Potion. At least I can now hope for a blissful sleep without interruptions.'

"I am going to give you this Po-"

Snape was cut off mid sentence by Potter noisily exiting his room in discontent. The boy was dragging his feet in a combination of indignation and disgust.

"I would believe that you did what I asked of you, Mr. Potter?"Snape asked with his signature eyebrow raised in expectancy.

Harry just nodded his head in a 'yes' motion, if a little stiffly, before showing Snape exactly what Hermione had with the utmost reluctance. Harry had tried to remove the infant item after he had put it on because of how childish it looked on him only to have it not budge. 'What has Snape done to these?It now officially is a plastic prison.'

Unfortunately, Harry didn't even get the chance to protest because Ron slammed his door open and it banged against the wall with a resounding _smack_ off the wall.

"What did you do to these? I can't get it off!"Ron yelled, clearly in a rage as he pulled down his bottoms to prove to Snape that the nappy would not budge. There was just no way it was going to come off on its own. He had tried pulling it back down his legs and even tried to tare the sides, but nothing would work.

The boy-who-lived just looked over at his best mate and could not stop the smile from sprouting on his face at the fact that Ron had asked his question for him and was planning to be difficult. It was just so much like Ron to jump to conclusions really fast.

"The Headmaster was the one who gave the nappies to me and had charmed them so they will only come off if I will them to. Since you have to wear them you might as well just surrender to the fact that it could be a blessing in disguise.

Watching attentively to her brothers showing Snape what he wanted to see was intriguing to her. For some reason she was still feeling humiliated but not to the extent she had been before seeing both Harry and Ron wearing what she had to wear. She was sure though that Snape was just a millisecond away from jinxing Ron for his outburst of pent up anger.

"Get this _thing _off me this instant."Ron demanded as he pulled his bottoms back up and continued to blush in both humiliation and shame. He crinkled as he walked for Merlin's sake!

"If you don't just allow for me to give you a potion and obediently get to bed, I will be forced to put a silencing charm on you. Weasley, what will it be?"

As weak as Snape's threat was, Harry thought it was odd that the fight would leave Ron so soon. He could swear his best mate deflated at the wane ultimatum. Hermione just yawned once more, knowing that she could probably pass out right now without the potion just from the long day that they had had.

"Ron, are you alright mate?Harry asked in confusion at Ron's quick collapse.

"I am fine man. The day has just been long."Ron tiredly said as he rubbed at his eyes in defeat.

Snape triumphantly smirked before passing his brilliantly brewed potion over to Weasley so the boy could just call it a night.

'The collars are pitching in I see. Weasley just can't help give into his tired body's needs so the collar is making him give into the task of resting.'Snape thought calmly as he thought of the spells Dumbledore had possibly put on the collars and other possible objects.

The last red headed Weasley just gulped down the potion in the flask astoundingly fast, before giving both Harry and Hermione an otherworldly and drowsy stare. His hands just started to shake of their own choice so Snape just silently _'accio'd'_ the empty vial back into his cloak. Ron then, almost lazily, stumbled back to his room not even caring anymore about the crinkling sound after every step he made or even how embarrassed he was. All that he could even imagine at this very moment was the bed in his room that he wanted to crawl into.

"Ronald must be tired if he forgot to close his bedroom door."Hermione speculated before Snape gave her and Harry a flask at the same time.

I know you did something to Ron to get him to calm down Snape!"Harry declared before taking his potion much like his brother had. The vial was then given back to the man in irritation. Snape just ignored the boy's rudeness for the meantime because he wanted some privacy.

"I can assure you Potter that Weasley did everything of his own accord. He has lost his family. He is undoubtedly in a form of depression. That is why he probably realized that I am only trying to make things more simpler for your time here."

What the brats didn't know would not kill them. It was just wise to keep the piece of information about the collars to himself until he was on more solid ground with the children and they were willing to accept his advances with helping them.

Yeah right!I still do not trust you Snape."Harry said in suspicion. "I will play along for tonight with wearing the nappy because I am really tired, but I will talk with Dumbledore about this treatment the next time he shows up."The boy said between yawns.

"You will do well to not make any demands, Potter. I am your guardian and you will do well to remember that."

Hermione just watched silently as Harry gave Snape a sleepy sort of glare before downing the potion meant for her. She heard Harry close his bedroom door just as she handed Snape the flask back.

"Now off to bed with you."The Potions Master commanded, not needing to even tell Miss Granger twice. He could tell that out of the children, Hermione was definitely the less of three evils.

Once the girl shut the door to her room, Snape decided to start putting the wards up. He left no stone unturned as he focused such intricate magic to form such a stable ward so the children would be confined to their chambers. It didn't take very long to weave his wards and gave a grunt of satisfactory when he was finally finished the last bit on Granger's bedroom door.

'I really need a firewhiskey. The Gryffindor brats are internally going to be a pain in the arse. I am already dreading the fact that the old fool had me take my least favourite students into my home for the duration of the Summer. Merlin would only know if I will have to give up the rest of my time as well during the upcoming school year to aid these children some more. Why couldn't Dumbledore have another staff member take them instead. I am not the right professor to take care of Potter's son and the boy's friends.'Severus thought to himself as he stalked through the upstairs hallway until he came across the stairs that would lead him to the living room. 'I need to make some potions to get my mind off of this situation as a whole."

The man just glided to the fridge in the kitchen to pull out a bottle of his whiskey before billowing over to a door in the small room that would lead him to his sanctuary, his potions lab which also happened to be the basement his mother had once brewed potions in when he was a young lad. Not wanting to linger on the topic of his own past, Severus just worked his way around his cauldron and set his bottle of firewhiskey on his work table where he would chop up the precise ingredients to perfect a few projects of his choice.

Reaching over his worktable for the cauldron, Snape grimaced as he remembered that Dumbledore still wanted him to brew some potions for the infirmary at Hogwarts. He supposed that his projects could wait for another time and started preparing the ingredients for a pain replenishing potion.

Snape eventually got lost in his work and only saw the orange fluff ball when it was too late.

"How the bloody hell did you get down here you pathetic excuse for a feline."Snape growled at Crookshanks after he tripped over the cat, making him bump into his worktable and adding too many _dried nettles_ causing the potion to be botched. "Get out of here!"Snape yelled, because he now had to start the potion over meaning that he had wasted ingredients. Not that that truly mattered as Dumbledore had charmed the ingredients to replace themselves so Snape would not have to leave the children unattended.

The kneazle just showed its displeasure at being yelled at and hissed at the man who was appointed to take care of his mistress. He did not dare leave though. The cat just stood his ground making Snape through his bottle of whiskey at the wall. The shattering of the glass did the trick and the cat just bounded up the stairs and through the door leading out to the kitchen.

'I am finally alone.'The man thought in a sort of relief as he used the spell _'reparo'_ to repair the broken bottle that landed back on the worktable. He then used his wand to lock the basement door before taking out new ingredients to restart his botched potion. 'I will have that cat become a potions ingredient the next time it crosses my path.'

I kind of changed this chapter a lot from what it used to be. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone^_^Sorry for the really long wait! I have been super busy. I finally felt like posting and got some positive feedback to be brave enough to post this chapter. This is my redone version of this chapter and I think it is better than my original one. I would like to thank **Alena13 **for encouraging me to continue on with this story. I have been having battles with my self for awhile about keeping this story on this site. I really appreciate all the help and encouragement that has been given to me. I also want to give a special thanks to everyone who are still following my story. I love you all! Please enjoy what I have to offer.

Chapter 7: Ron's Luck

Seven O'clock am came faster than Ron would have liked. He could hear Snape taking the wards off of his bedroom door as he tried to get back to sleep. That's when Ron heard Snape knocking on it in obvious annoyance.

'Snape is definitely not a morning person. He is such a dungeon bat!'Ron thought grumpily as he tried to place his pillow over his head to drown out the consistent banging.

Since this was Snape's house, Ron let out a frustrated sigh as the pillow slipped away from on top of his head to beside him.

'That greasy git! He must have charmed the pillows. He or the Headmaster probably thought we would suffocate ourselves because of our stress and grief.'Ron thought sarcastically just as he heard Snape speak in his usual baritone.

"Time to get up Mr. Weasley! Breakfast is ready and your, dare I say it, brother and sister are already downstairs."Snape said walking into Ron's room when he got no reply. "I know you are up Mr. Weasley, and if you don't get up you are going to have a rude awakening when I pour a bucket of cold water on you."Snape said seeing Ron grumpily toss the bed covers off of himself then steadily getting out of bed.

'Mr. Weasley is definitely not a morning person.'Snape thought, glancing at the red headed boy with an all knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Seeing Snape smirk at him, he knew that the situation was not good. That is when he realized he was standing in front of Snape with just his pyjama top, and regretfully Snape had been right, a nappy that Ron now noticed to his complete and utter horror, was wet.

Since the last three months of school, Ron started to notice that he was having the odd accident during the night. He also knew that he was not the only one. Since Harry had nightmares often and was in the same dormitory as him, he and Harry had felt to keep to each others company and tell their dorm mates that nothing was wrong. That was of course a lie, but they would put silencing charms around their beds and, thanks to Hermione, they both learned how to do cleaning spells. Every time they had an accident, they would use a cleaning charm so that their dorm mates wouldn't find out about it or when the house elves did the cleaning, they wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Ron and Harry of course were completely thankful that none of the professors knew about there problem, but on second thought now, Ron had a feeling that the Headmaster always knew about the bed wetting. Dumbledore always seemed to know about everything that was going on in the castle.

Blushing, Ron silently looked down at his nappy that now looked perceptively more bulky and seemed to be more heavy around his pelvis then it was before he climbed into bed last night.

'The last thing I wanted was for this greasy git to see me like this. I hope Harry and Hermione had better luck than I did.'Ron thought trying to look at anything but Snape due to his embarrassment.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"Ron asked sitting down on the edge of his bed and grabbing a pillow to cover up his nappy from Snape's view.

'What a great way to start my morning. I just love having the evil bat of the dungeons walk in on me. Just to top it off, he even gets to see me in a moment of weakness.'Ron thought suddenly feeling a bit depressed.

"No you are not! You can get changed after you eat something."Snape said walking towards Ron's bedroom door with the same smirk on his face because he knew he was going to be right.

'Bastard!'Ron thought before he saw his pyjama bottoms lying on the floor at the foot of his bed. He could not remember how his bottoms had gotten there and just mentally shrugged it off as him being so warm that he subconsciously took them off.

"Sir, can I have some privacy as I put my bottoms back on?"Ron asked in a falsely calm voice to try and gather some of his Gyffindor courage as he started to fiddle with his collar tag in nervousness.

The Potions Master could see that the boy was failing miserably in his attempt to get a handle on the situation at hand so he just folded his hands over his chest and inspected the embarrassed boy in front of him.

"How the mighty have fallen."Snape said flicking his wand with ease.

Now having his bottoms on, Ron got up off his bed and followed Snape out of his bedroom and down the hallway. He was wondering if Harry and Hermione were already downstairs despite him always being the last one to usually wake up when everyone was at The Burrow.

When Snape and Ron finally arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, Ron got a "Good morning" from a cheerful Hermione who was eating a bowl of cereal with gusto, and a "Hey mate!" from Harry who stabbing his fork at the unfortunate eggs laid out on the plate in front of him.

"Hey Harry, Hermione!"Ron exclaimed, taking a seat next to Hermione and grabbing a slice of toast.

"What are you so happy about, 'Mione'? I can't even remember the last time you even wanted to eat in the morning, let alone seeing you attack your breakfast in such haste!"Ron speculated, watching Hermione eat her cereal in the happiest mood he had seen her in in awhile.

"I just had the best sleep I have had in quite some time."Hermione said before tipping the bowl up to her mouth and drinking the excess milk that was left after she finished off her flakes.

"How did you sleep Ron?"Harry asked, seeing a blush form on Ron's face. He just watched as Ron turned his glance to Snape who was at the moment taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Suffice it to say, Mr. Weasley slept so well that he can't wait to join you in changing his clothes after he is finished eating."Snape commented before he resumed reading an article in the Daily Prophet. He could feel the children staring at him and was content on ignoring them as he continued on with his morning wake up routine.

It wasn't particularly hard to figure out the in between the lines meaning to Snape's words. Hermione just counted herself lucky that she had come through the night unscathed. She just silently got up from her seat and washed out her cereal bowl.

"You may go and change now Miss Granger."Snape said not even looking up from the paper he was so focused on reading.

Hermione just gave Harry and Ron a sympathetic look before bounding out of the room with a bounce in her step. The girl just could not remember the last time she had had such a peaceful sleep and was glowing with a new found energy she had not had since her parents were hacked off in the war.

After Harry and Ron were done eating, Ron golfing down the entirety of his eggs, bacon, and toast while Harry pushed his aside deciding that he was not very hungry, Snape set the newspaper down on the table and _'Accio'd'_ the black bag to himself so he could give the boys special wipes that Dumbledore had given to him in said bag along with the nappies. "When you arrive to your rooms, you will see your clothes for the day are laid out on your beds."Snape said, watching the boys look at each other before heading out of the room. The Dungeons Bat then smirked before he picked up on his reading once more.

On their way upstairs, Ron couldn't help himself from complaining.

"I can't believe that after I promised Snape that I wouldn't have an accident, I still did. How does that happen?"Ron asked his best mate that was now his brother. He just wanted to break the silence that was filled with them crinkling up the stairs in unison. He could see his mate was thinking the same thing because of the blush tainting Harry's cheeks.

"I don't know. I did too."Harry said equally depressed.

"Well, that evil bloody git has some nerve to force us to wear these nappies!"Ron stated argumentatively.

"Well, maybe we are lucky that he did."Harry said looking at Ron with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm still not giving the git any bloody satisfaction to do it again. Bastard!"Ron said just as Snape came up behind them.

"I believe that those are not for little boys to play with."Snape said before snatching the wipes away from Ron.

"What? How the bloody hell did you sneak up on us like that? Are you going to spank me now?"Ron asked in a rude tone.

"For your information Weasley, I was a spy for two of the greatest mad men the wizarding world has ever seen. As you know, traits a Slytherin has is great cunning and the advantage of being sneaky."Snape said with his signature eyebrow raised. "I have come to the conclusion that you didn't learn your lesson the first time I spanked you, as you are still spewing rubbish from your mouth. Believe me when I say I have a better Idea."Snape said in a soft tone that just reeked of something he was definitely not going to enjoy before going back down the stairs.

Ron took advantage of Snape being gone to run to his room.

"I can't get it off!"Ron stated, getting frustrated at the fact that the nappy was not budging. 'I should go down my legs!'

Ron was snapped out of his attempt and thoughts to Snape gliding authoritatively into his room without even knocking first.

"I thought you said I could get changed?"Ron asked sharply.

That is when Ron noticed Snape did not come back empty handed.

"Since you insist on acting like a baby, I am going to consent and start treating you as such. Your punishment will be for you to wear a nappy for the full day since you seem to like it so much."Snape said smirking as he pulled out his wand.

"You git! What if I have to use the loo?"Ron asked, eyeing the nappy in Snape's hand in complete defiance.

"Well, seeing as you have only been moved in for one night but you already proved to me that you need to wear them, I just have to oblige and help you out."Snape said flicking his wand at Ron.

Ron suddenly felt like he was immobilized as he felt powder and cream on his private area, then wishing it wasn't true, he could feel the new nappy on him as he watched Snape dispose of his old one with his wand.

"This is not fair!"Ron claimed in frustration as he glared at the man who was smirking an all to familiar gesture in front of him.

"Life is not fair Mr. Weasley!"Snape stated seemingly satisfied that Ron was not happy with the current predicament.

"So I have to wear it till after breakfast tomorrow?"

"You have the general idea yes, but I will probably do you the honour of changing your nappy again in that time frame."Snape said while watching Ron briskly stalk to his bed to put on the clothes laid out for him.

He knew arguing with Snape would not get him anywhere, so he reluctantly decided to grin and bare it for the sake of the both of them. Ron took the clothes in hand before hearing the door click softly meaning that Snape was giving him privacy to change out of his pyjamas. He really disliked the fact that his clothes were laid out for him once more and just internally groaned at how much of a baby Snape was turning him and his brother and sister into. He now had the privilege of walking around all day and evening in the object of his deep loathing. He frowned at the feeling of the pants he was set to wear over top of the blasted nappy. He knew that the rest of the day was not going to go very well for him for here on out. He was so glad that his brothers were not around to see him now, even if he felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest for thinking that.

When Ron returned downstairs wearing a faded pair of muggle jeans and a red t-shirt with the Chudley Cannons on it, he found Harry, who was wearing a black pair of muggle jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and Hermione who was wearing a light pink tank top and a knee length black skirt, already in the living room to Ron's complete horror, looking through their school bags.

"Mr. Weasley, I want you to start your Summer homework."Snape said giving Ron his school bag.

"It is the first day of Summer holidays and you are asking us do our homework?"Ron asked, angrily glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

Ron could swear that he couldn't be more fed up with Snape then he was now.

'First my collar, second the nappies, and now summer homework! I would rather be in Azkaban Prison.'Ron thought looking at Harry sitting at the living room table pulling out his transfiguration text book. He then glanced at Hermione who was smiling at the prospect of doing her schoolwork with both of the boys at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, you can stay at the living room table and work. Miss Granger, you can go up to my study while Mr. Weasley, you can do your schoolwork at the kitchen table."Snape said as Harry just continued to look through his transfiguration notes, watching Hermione ascend the stairs to his study, and seeing Ron grudgingly make his way over to the kitchen table. "Get to work !"Snape said taking a seat at the kitchen table as well while drinking another cup of coffee.

Snape was determined to see Harry and Ron improve in their schoolwork. He would not take no for an answer.

"It would be nice to see that your work has been done well and to the best of your ability. If you spend the time on it now, you will have the rest of the Summer to do what you wish to do."Snape said before calmly taking a sip of his coffee. "By the way, I will be checking that you three have done your homework correctly before you pursue your Summer to your leisure."Snape said just as Ron pulled out any random book from his bag to start on his homework there.

To his great horror, the book he pulled out of his bag was his potions textbook.

"Potions is definitely an acceptable start."Snape said smirking at Ron.

'Yes!Azkaban Prison would be better then this.'Ron thought before he got started on his potions essay.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hermione Get's In Trouble?

Hermione was flourishing about Professor Snape making her and her brothers work on their homework so early in the break. The prospect of getting things back to a slightly normal atmosphere was a comfort to Hermione even though her brothers certainly did not agree with her. Hermione didn't mind giving in to what Snape thought was right. He was trying to help and she was going to try and trust him. She sort of felt like she was in a trance like state regarding her compliance but could not help to be so submissive to authority.

'I'm finally done with my History of Magic homework.' Hermione thought smiling, basking in the feel of satisfaction that was going through her for a task being completed. Hermione could not truly remember the last time she felt a sense of accomplishment and by god it felt brilliant.

Just as the girl was putting her homework back in her bag, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards the room she was working in. The impulse to run and hide was strong as the know-it-all thought through many possible threats that could come through the door and attack her.

Ever since the war, Hermione had become very paranoid and was reluctant to act on her Gryffindor instincts. Voldemort had had his Death Eaters kill her parents which in turn had made Hermione numb of emotions from crying so much after the war had finally come to a close. She was just thankful that Dumbledore and Snape saw her, Harry's, and Ron's situation as a problem that needed to be fixed. She did not like to be treated like a little kid, but trying to rebuild her Gryffindor courage was not going to be an easy task to do. She somehow knew that the person was probably Snape coming to check on her, but after the hell of the war, she was going to take no chances and adhere to Mad Eye's advice on constant vigilance. How she wanted to trust in Snape, but trust was not a thing easily given and earned. For all she knew the person could easily be a Death Eater that got passed Snape's wards, even though the odds of anyone but Professor Dumbledore getting through Snape's magic was highly unlikely.

Hermione was frozen from fear at all the possible scenarios running through her perceptive mind until she felt like something hit her in the gut. 'Where is my wand?'The girl thought anxiously as she searched the area around her.

'How stupid of me! How can I be so daft as to leave behind my only means of protection. It is in my room on the nightstand next to my bed.'She thought dejectedly just as the door knob to Snape's study started to turn.

In her fright, the quickly ran to the door and decided to stand beside it hoping to get the element of surprise over whomever was entering the room. With or without her wand Hermione was not going down without a fight.

"Miss Grang-"Snape started to say but was jumped by the girl as he entered the room in his usual fashion, with his robes billowing out behind him.

To say Snape was shocked would be an understatement but as usual he quickly schooled his features into his habitual cold mask and scowled as he mentally prepared himself to chastise the girl. The resident Potions Master just wanted to tell the girl that lunch was going to be brought up shortly, then he was going to have a talk with her about the current events she had to endure so far at his home. He knew that the boys would fight him every step of the way but was aware that Hermione at least had some common sense to compose herself.

Hermione jumped onto the back of the person entering the room having the intent to at least knock the intruder to the floor, but was solely disappointed when she realized she had indeed just jumped onto her guardian. Even upon realizing that it was indeed Snape, the lion in her told her to keep up her attack and try to escape. For some reason she suddenly felt so rebellious and alive she wanted to defy his authority and go collect Harry and Ron to leave their new home and find a place for themselves where no one would be able to find them. As it was though, luck was not to be on her side as Snape used his wand and cast the spell_ 'Wingardium Liviosa' __t_o levitate her off of his back and onto a couch before he closed the study door and placed a locking charm on it and silencing charms around the room for the utmost privacy.

"What were you doing you silly girl?"Snape growled at Hermione as she tried to gather her thoughts and compose herself.

"Sir, I thought you were a Death Eater so I was using constant vigilance. I forgot my wand in my room and had no weapon to defend myself with."Hermione stated as she looked down at the floor in a submissive manor.

"You are in no position to even worry about such things as constant vigilance and as such I want your wand. My home is securely warded by Dumbledore's and my own magic. We are virtually un-plot-able so any remaining Death Eaters would not even be able to locate where any of you are. I will also be taking Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's wands as well."Snape said in a slow tone of voice as if her were talking to one of his dunderhead students, making Hermione huff indignantly at the concept of Snape insulting he intelligence. The fight left Hermione a moment later as a sudden realization came upon her about what the dungeons bat just said.

"No sir, please! I promise I will not attack you again. Please let us keep our wands!"Hermione pleaded.

Hermione loved her wand and could not imagine being without it. It was apart of her and she needed it to feel safe and secure. It was not right for a witch or wizard to be without their wands!

"This is for your own good. You are grieving and the less stress on you the better."Snape stated trying to keep his voice levelled while still holding the right amount of authority. "We are going to go to your room and you are going to hand over your wand to me without any fuss. I will keep it safe and you will get it back when I see the time is right."

Hermione could hear the clear threat in the mans tone of voice and knew better than to disobey the keen Potions Master. She sighed in defeat showing Snape that she would do what was asked of her.

Severus watched the girl expectantly and internally relaxed at the girls obvious deflation. He knew Miss Granger would give up and smirked at her before stalking over to the study door and using his wand to take the spells down off the door and the room.

The trek through the upstairs hallway was blissfully silent which Snape was thankful for. He did not need the girl nagging at him about all the reasons why she needed her wand. Upon arriving to their destination, Hermione slowly opened her bedroom door and walked in. The Potions Master followed suit and saw her wand immediately sitting on her night stand next to her lamp and surprisingly her nappy that she was guaranteed to be wearing tonight. Seeing that she had a place for the items that she knew she needed made him proud of her, even though he would not admit as much to the girl.

"I see you found a place to put your nappy. I thought you would try to throw it out or hide it. Good girl!"Snape said praising her as he walked over to her night stand and picked up her wand.

'Did Severus Snape just give me praise? What has the world come to? He even called me a good girl.'Hermione thought, her stomach swelling with a warmth she couldn't remember feeling in a long time.

The know-it-all Gryffindor princess watched Snape handle her wand and could feel a tingling feeling around her neck. She remembered hearing Snape say that the collars would warn her and the boys when something bad or uncomfortable was about to happen and knew that because she would miss her wand, her collar would make her feel awkward for some time. She just lightly stroked the red leather around her neck before looking at the floor in embarrassment and shame. 'I feel like a four year old getting denied her teddy bear. I really don't like all the limits being set. First off I have to wear a collar like a pet, secondly I have to wear training nappies like a toddler, and thirdly I have to have my wand taken away from me. This is so humiliating!'

Snape let Miss Granger stand in the middle of room looking down at the red carpeted floor before taking up a seat on the girls bed. He just looked at the girls wand as he traced his fingers along the vine pattern it contained. He gave the girl a moment of complete silence to sort out the thoughts that were likely running through her mind at a vigorous pace before he determinedly spoke up about the subject of the kids deepest loathing.

"Your nappy was one of the things I was coming upstairs to talk to you about. I have spoken with the Headmaster about the bed wetting situation but would like to hear how it began from you. I do realize it is a hard topic to talk about and I am willing to wait patiently for you to begin where you see fit to start. I am asking you because I know the boys will be difficult."Snape said putting Hermione's wand away inside his cloak, well aware that the girl was watching her wand the entire time he was tracing his fingers over it.

Snape quickly took his wand in hand and waved it to close and lock her bedroom door, then he put silencing charms up to make sure that their conversation remained private. He wanted Hermione's trust and had to work on getting her to tell him her private thoughts. He needed to know so he could help her to the best of his ability. He had to admit that Hermione was an easier target to talk to than the boys would be. After the incident between himself and Mr. Weasley that morning, he was not ready to talk to them yet.

The girl slowly started to move towards her bed. She didn't think she would be able to talk about such a private matter while standing up. She had hoped that Snape would not ask questions and would just have her and the boys wear the nappies until they no longer woke up wet. A shiver of dread went through her as she climbed onto the bed and sat with her back flat against the headboard. She just stared back at Snape blankly who was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to speak.

"Well, Miss Granger!"Snape stated as he watched the girls features for any change. He feared that the girl would have a panic attack because of how stiff her body was. He even noticed the girl stroking her collar for her fingers to be doing something.

Hermione shakily took an uneven breath before finally speaking up.

"Sir, we really don't hav-"Hermione started to say before Snape cut her off by holding his hand up to silence her while shaking his head to tell her that they had to have this talk whether she liked it or not.

"Lets start with when you first noticed your problem. When did you start wetting the bed?"Snape asked in a calmly but firm tone with authority laced in his question so Hermione would be compelled to answer him.

Hermione wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up. She could not believe the conversation Snape was making her have. She could feel the heat from the blush she had at being asked this from her mean Potions Master that had ridiculed her and her friends for the time she had been at Hogwarts.

'Next he will probably have me wearing nappies all day while sucking on a pacifier, holding a stuffed animal and having me wear footy pyjamas for his entertainment.'Hermione thought blushing a deep red at her wild thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione prepared herself to answer him.

"Sir, I started my 'problem' just before Christmas."

Snape noticed that Hermione was going to take the long way around while answering to his questions. That was fine with him because a Slytherin always gets what he wants and Snape would get the information he needed one way or another.

"When you noticed your 'problem' what did you think about it?"Snape questioned bluntly wanting to know why she kept it to herself and not told an adult.

"When I noticed it, I kind of thought it was just a one time thing and it wouldn't happen again so I just did a cleaning spell and went on my way."Hermione briskly said, wishing she could stop this discussion in its tracks. The unfairness of it all was unjustly and Hermione couldn't understand why she couldn't just be left alone. She knew the Headmaster knew all the information he needed to know about their insecurities now that she and the boys had no family.

"What do you think should have been done about the problem as it has obviously continued."Snape said watching the Gryffindor turn her gaze to the nappy on her nightstand.

"I think if I was monitored when my problem started, I could have been woken up every few hours to use the loo during the night. With my dorm mates around, I don't think my secret would have stayed a secret for very long. That is why I took the situation into my own hands and performed cleaning spells whenever I woke up wet."Hermione explained defiantly, hoping that this was answer enough so Snape would leave her room.

With how much she hated her 'problem' at this moment, she glared at her safety net to keeping her bed dry which made Snape smirk in amusement at the girl's stubbornness. Snape thought she looked overly young and innocent which made him feel overly protective of her in that moment. No harm was going to become of his adopted daughter and he would make it known to all.

"Your nappy is not just going to disappear because you are glaring at it."Snape stated in amusement as he raised his right eyebrow.

Hermione quickly looked away from the subject of their conversation soon locking her eyes with Snape at last. She saw the raised eyebrow and tried to turn her face away from Snape's view because of the heat radiating off her cheeks from humiliation. Snape would have none of that, so he quickly countered by moving over on the bed until he was directly in front of his new daughter. He used his long fingers to stroke a piece of hair out of the girls face and tucked the strand behind her ears before lightly forcing the girls focus back at his face by firmly holding her chin in place.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your problem?I think you should have went to Minerva. She could have helped you or at the very least directed you to Madam Pomfrey. I would think you would rather of wanted a girl confidant instead of having the conversation come down to me."Snape said, loosening his hold on Hermione's jaw so the girl could answer him.

"How could I have turned to someone. We were in the midst of an up coming war. I am a fourteen year old witch and teenager. Going to an adult about...about my...bed wetting is like walking over to Draco Malfoy and saying I'm bisexual. It just doesn't happen! Most of all it is humiliating."Hermione said, trying to block the tears that were threatening to fall from her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I just want you to know it would have been kept confidential. Dumbledore told me as much. You have nothing to worry about."

Hermione looked up at Snape again to see if she could detect the lie she was sure that Snape was telling her. This man was the same man who took points from Gryffindor constantly and handed out detentions like there was no tomorrow. The thing that shocked her most while staring in to Snape's endless obsidian eyes was that she could not prove that the Potions Master was being a conniving Slytherin.

"So I would not be wrong in saying that you were relieved to know your bed would be dry when I came back up the stairs with the black bag last night. You were relieved that I would not be angry with you if you did wet yourself because in all you would still have a dry bed and dry clothes."

Hermione just nodded her head in the affirmative. She was suddenly feeling exhausted and accepted that Snape would help her carry her burden from here on out.

Snape saw Hermione relax in acceptance and fatigue and decided to leave the conversation at that for now.

"Are you tired? Do you want to take a nap? You can eat when you wake up?"Snape offered knowing out of the children that she was probably the only one to complete her homework to perfection. He was honestly more proud of Hermione than he would dare say.

"Well I am kind of tired all of a sudden. Is it all right if I take a short nap?"Hermione asked biting on her bottom lip after she asked this.

"Yes, that is acceptable because I am sure you at least completed some of your homework. You may, but after our conversation I want your nappy on before you lie down."Snape said in a serious tone.

Hermione sighed. How did she know Snape was going to tell her that.

"Fine, Deal!"Hermione said yawning before she walked over to her night stand to grab her nappy making Snape smirk. "You don't trust me. You think I'm going to have an accident."

"I have said nothing of the sort. I just want to be on the safe side. If you wear the nappy, no harm done."Snape said in an amused voice.

Snape then went over to the door to stand outside it, trying to give Hermione some privacy to change.

Hermione watched as Snape walked out her door and closed it before she decided to glare at the plastic object in her right hand. Hermione then took her knickers off before holding the nappy in position. She then proceeded to put her legs through the leg gatherers and pulled the soft plastic up her slim thighs. The girl lifted her skirt up so she could fix the waistband to her satisfaction before testing if she could take it off herself. Of course it would not budge which made the Gryffindor groan in frustration. Hearing the noise the girl was making, Snape walked into the room smirking at her for trying to defy his will. Once it was on it was on until he said otherwise, he knew Hermione knew that.

"Now that you have it on I will leave you to sleep for a bit while I accompany the boys downstairs."

'At least she is trying to accept her fate. Time to see Mr. Potter!'Snape thought just before nodding his head to Hermione that it was okay to rest. so she climbed under a thin red sheet and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her body. Snape just watched Hermione drift off for a minute before turning on his heels and taking the magic off of the girl's room and door. He closed the door lightly and heard the soft click, hoping that she would be okay without the Dreamless Sleep Potion for a couple hours. He internally shrugged because his wand would glow red if the girl was in need of his assistance.

Once downstairs Snape saw Harry sitting on the living room couch eating a sandwich. He walked into the living room scowling as Harry looked up at him.

"How's Hermione? You were up there for awhile so I assume you two were getting along."Harry said trying to tease Snape as the Potions Master glared at him in return.

"Miss Granger is sleeping and is not to be disturbed until she wakes up. She is also grounded so she will not be going outside for a week even if it is just the backyard with you and Mr. Weasley."Snape stated seeing Harry look at him in confusion.

"No way! Hermione really got into trouble?"Ron asked walking into the living room with a full platter of sandwiches.

"What did 'Mione' do to deserve to be grounded? She usually lives by the rules at least most of the time."Harry said, shocked about the news.

"Miss Granger decided to attack me so I am punishing her. Knowing her she will submit to it and not do it again which is why its only a week.

"Why does she have to be grounded for a long period of time. I'm sure when she attacked you it wasn't anything worse than what I did."Ron stated smugly as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mr. Weasley, your eating habits are atrocious and the reason why your punishments have not been longer is because you had physical. I think that grounding Miss Granger is just as affective as spanking you. At this moment she does not know that I have grounded her. I plan on telling her when she wakes up."Snape spoke authoritatively before he remembered something else of importance. "I would like for the two of you to hand over your wands!"

"Our wands, but why?"Harry asked fishing his wand out of his trousers back pocket.

"You all are dealing with you stress and grief and don't need the burden of anything else plaguing your miniscule minds."Snape smirked at the boys with mirth. "What ever Death Eaters are left are not your problem any longer. That job belongs to the Order of The Phoenix. Me and Dumbledore have placed strong wards on my home so that if the Death Eaters were looking for you they would never find you. This place is un-plot-able so you are safe within distance of the wards."

"What? That's not fair! You already have limited us as it is now you want to take our wands to, that is rubbish."Ron stated angrily as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

Snape held out his hands for the two wands. Harry handed over his wand, but it took an _'Accio' _to summon Ron's wand over to him. Now having all three of the Gryffindors wands safely tucked away in his cloak pocket, he had another issue to address.

"Mr. Weasley. I know how much you are looking forward to this question but I have to ask. Does your nappy need to be changed?"Snape asked as coldly and distant as he could manage to sound so the boy would not feel severely embarrassed.

Ron could not believe this. He blanched hearing those dreaded words said and worse of all in front of Harry.

"No I do not, so sod off!"Ron yelled furiously at Snape, glaring daggers once again at the man.

'This has been one of the worse days of my life and it keeps getting worse.'Ron thought in white hot seething rage.

"Language Mr. Weasley! All you had to say was no sir. It is as simple as that. Mr. Potter would you like your nappy on as well?"Snape asked remembering Harry's teasing at the beginning of the conversation.

"No thank you sir. I will wait until bedtime."Harry said blushing the colour of Ron's hair from being asked that. He also could not help but blush in shame at Ron's punishment. He could not believe that Snape was making Ron wear a nappy for the full day and night. 'So far out stay here has been really strange.'Harry couldn't help but think.

"Is that a promise from a wayward Gryffindor I hear. So you are planning on getting it on yourself tonight without a fuss? That is very good to hear."Snape said in satisfaction as he smirked at the glaring teens who would just get punished if they rebuked at him like the Gryffindors they are meant to be. I a way, Snape was hoping that Harry and Ron would start being more like they used to be. It would mean that they would be getting used to their situation and would be moving on. Snape didn't like the depressed state the 'Trio' seemed to be drowning in.

The only good thing about the state of the children was that they knew he was in charge and he was not a simpleton. He would not be like the staff at Hogwarts and overlook the 'Trios' misdeeds. They would know by the end of the Summer who really had the power and there would be no more outbursts about how unfair he was of how cruel the treatment he was putting upon them was. He would make sure to get his authority engraved in the Gryffindor's heads.

"I will allow you both to go outside and fly on your brooms for awhile. You have been working on your homework for most of the morning so I think a break is in order."Snape stated seeing both the boy's eyes fill up with hope at his words. "I will be down in the basement brewing some Potions while your sister sleeps, so hopefully your stunts won't get out of hand and no harm will fall upon you. I really don't want to waste anymore Potions ingredients then is necessary."

The boys didn't need to be told twice that they were to get out of his sight for a necessary amount of time. They both raced upstairs to grab their brooms then raced to the back door that was attached to the kitchen. The Potions Master just smirked at the boys retreat and the need to have some fun. Snape would later talk to the boys like he did Hermione, but at this moment the children were grating on his nerves and he desperately wanted to go and be around his Potions ingredients. So with that in mind he walked towards the basement in quick strides. He could not wait to be in his comfort zone of familiarity. He truly loved being a Potions Master and most importantly, it got his mind on the simmering delicacies that would soon be bubbling in his cauldron.

As he walked through the kitchen to get to the basement, Snape unfortunately herd a familiar hissing and sneered at the orange excuse of a cat that was under his kitchen table.

"Your Mistress is in bed taking a nap. If I were you, I would go and check on her before I became a pile of hair on the tiled floor."Snape growled, making the cat hiss at him once more before bounding out of the kitchen. To say Snape disliked Granger's cat would be an understatement. He just didn't want to explain to the girl why her cat would have gone missing, so he resumed his walk to his lab and sighed in content when he closed the basement door behind him. 'Privacy at last!'

I hope you enjoyed my redone version for this chapter^_^Please let me know what you think!

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


End file.
